Circle of the Sun
by Ahro
Summary: Will the curse of the zodiac ever end? Another zodiac seems to have found the answer to this question. Will Akito allow the Western Zodiac to interfere after they've been seperated for hundreds of years?


**Circle of the Sun**

_By: Ahro_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters and or their own related plot line. I do however own this story's plotline and it's original characters. All statistics were brought to me through many sources through my own knowledge, books, and online references. I hope you enjoy this story and hopefully it won't be lost like the many others. Curse the muscles of stories._

**.:Rendering I:.**

"As you all have heard, I will be absent for the next month." The class of fifteen students continued to stare at the man before them. This was casual for all of them. Having spent three years in the same course, merely upgrading to a higher level, they all expected and accepted the professor's leave of absence upon reaching the second week of February. "I shouldn't have to remind you to behave while I'm gone, and obey your substitute Professor's instructions." With a careful eye, he looked over the architectural design class and with a hopeful smile, and dismissed them.

"Where do you think Professor Boden goes for a month?"

"Our first year, he told us they were business trips he had to take."

"But why would he take a business trip when he's sick? Since I've been here he always looks so pale and ghostly like his energy is just taken from him. You'd think he would just stay home."

"I really don't think it's our place to question the Professor's motives. It's not like he's making it our business." The final girl among the group stated bluntly as they all picked up there things and left.

The middle-aged man slowly lifted his head after he had been going over a students paper, he watched the last girl leave. Their conversation was made in a whisper but he knew they were talking about him. One of the girls had been new to his class this year and obviously, she would be the first to inquire to her friends about his leave of absence.

With a shudder, he began coughing madly. Reaching for a Kleenex he covered his mouth. Short gasps escaping his rattled form. After the short fit, he pulled away the fake mask to reveal a ruby stained liquid. He leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"It is that time again."

There was only a scattering of freshly fallen snow that glistened atop the sleeping tree limbs and the strong earth below. As usual though, the sun's bright reflection upon hitting the pure white snow blinded all who looked at it directly. It was the perfect type of blinding light that could wake any sleeping rat.

"Yuki? Are you awake yet? It's almost time to head off to school." Came a calm, female, voice from outside the bedroom door.

The young male let the curtain fold silently back to its original position, allowing the room to fall under a soft glow.

"I'll be there in a minute, Honda-san." The young male said as his gaze fell to a freshly laid out uniform along the singled out chair in his room.

"Breakfast is ready so don't be long, Yuki-kun." Footsteps could then be heard walking away from the door.

Seven months had passed since their last serious outing together. The summerhouse they had all visited, and the fateful run in with Akito. Their junior years were already half way through and more and more preparations were being made for their final years in school. Graduation wasn't very far off, nor was Akito's final wishes of the _juunishi_.

With a heavy sigh and a muffled yawn, Yuki took up his uniform and headed for the restroom, which thankfully was unoccupied.

Tohru Honda on the other hand had her own weights to carry.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU PUTTING LEAKS IN EGGS?" The flaming haired young boy demanded of the young girl before him.

"Ahh… I-I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun. I'll make something else for you if you want?" She said as fast as she could, her whole body in full movement as she clambered around the kitchen looking desperately for something else to appease the boy.

"Ugh, don't worry about it Tohru. A slice of toast would be fine."

"Ahh… okay." She said as she quickly grabbed the loaf of bread out of the breadbox and stuck a slice into the toaster.

"Now, Kyo. You know, you really should eat your leaks. Tohru is only doing what's best for you." Came the oldest of the small group from behind the mornings newspaper.

"I HATE leeks! How they ever became a food item is beyond me." The lively boy stated as he walked to the sliding door and took a seat on the porch.

'At least he didn't break down the door.' Shigure Sohma contemplated to himself as he lifted the newspaper up once again to read.

Tohru Honda looked over what little remains there were of the meal and, placing the two slices of buttered toast on a plate, she walked out to Kyo and took a seat next to him.

"Here's your toast. I-I'm sorry again for forgetting you didn't like leeks."

"I don't understand how you could possibly forget about it after you've been with us for so long." Kyo stated as he took a bite out of the toast.

"Ah… well… ah-"

"Stupid cat. You know very well, Honda-san is only trying to do what's best for you."

"Ahh… Yuki-kun!" Tohru exasperated as she flung around to look up at the young man. Kyo on the other hand just froze at the sound of Yuki's voice. In one swift movement, Kyo was on his feet and already throwing a right cut towards Yuki's face, only to be easily dodged.

"Errrr. DAMN RAT! I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Exclaimed the enraged young man.

"Ahh… Kyo-kun… we'll be late for school… if-"

"It won't take long for me to beat his sorry face into the ground!" With a smirk he punched his fist into the palm of his other hand. "It won't take long at all."

Without even saying another word, Kyo struck towards Yuki with enough energy to actual make the young man stagger back for a second. But it was all Kyo needed to think that he might achieve victory over his rival, only to be quickly swatted away by a swift round house which easily connected with the side of his head, knocking him down the hall and slamming up along the opposite wall.

Breaking glass was soon heard as a vase fell to the floor after being tipped from Kyo's flying body. The oldest member of the household winced at the sound and getting to his feet moved to the hallway.

"Must you always fight in doors?" Shigure looked to Yuki and Tohru then to Kyo at the end of the hall. Sprawled up against the wall, broken vase, complete with flowers and water, at his feet, Kyo stirred as he tried to get back up. "Kyo, just let it alone. You won't beat him."

"Damn Dog. Just wait! I'll beat him soon enough!" Staggering to his feet he moved into the room adjacent where he had flown and grabbing his book bag and jacket he made his way for the door.

In the midst of the chaos that always seemed to reign supreme in the early morning hours, Tohru had rushed down to clean up the mess Kyo had left behind. Yuki followed after her with dustpan in hand.

Kneeling down, Yuki joined Tohru on the floor. "I'm sorry for that display, Honda-san. Now I'm sure we're probably going to be late."

"It'll be okay. We've been late before and we're still in the beginning of the semester so one tardy won't affect our grades." She stated calmly. Yuki eyed her strangely. Usually she would be in a complete up-roar and be worried sick, shoving the two out the door to get to school as fast as possible. Why this sort of attitude now?

"Yes. You're right." Yuki said with a calm grin as they both stood up after fixing the mess.

"But we can't make this a habit! I promised Mom." Tohru stated as she took the broken glass and trash and disposed of it all. A slam of a door and the stomping of feet could then be heard as Kyo emerged from his bedroom. Without looking or saying anything to the other three, he slipped on his shoes and stormed out the front door.

"Stupid cat." Yuki said with a sigh as he then followed the enraged young man with Tohru at his side.

Shigure stood in the doorway and watched as the three grew smaller and smaller as they put distance between them. Closing the door softly he returned to the table and taking a sip of his tea his eyes rested on the open newspaper. He had been starring at the same page since they had woken up.

It was an ad showing a famous singer from the states. She was coming to Japan on tour. She had a large fan base in Japan as her mother had been half-Japanese so she had written many songs not only in her native language of English but also in Japanese.

Shigure looked at it long and hard. The name sounded as if is should have some sort of meaning to him.

"Freija Boden."

"Have you heard? Freija Boden is coming here! She's going to be here in Japan on tour from February 15th to March 5th."

"I know I heard! I've already got tickets to go to her first concert this Saturday! They're selling out fast!"

"I can't wait! I was always wondering when she would come here! My favorite song is her "Circle of the Sun"."

"Yeah, that's one of my favorites too! A lot of her music seems to delve around space and the planets. It's really cool!"

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo all listened unintentionally as the small group of bubbling freshman moved into the school.

"Freija Boden?" Yuki asked with a tilt of his head.

"Some famous singer from America. Alternative music, I'm not very interested in it." Kyo answered out of sure randomness as they made there way up the stairs.

Yuki's gaze fell on Tohru who looked like she was going to pass out.

"Ahh… Honda-san. Are you alright?" He quickly asked before anything happened, ignoring the 'Prince Yuki!' shrills from around him.

"F-Freija B-b-boden!" She stuttered. "Is… coming here." Tohru looked at the ground, her body shaking.

Kyo and Yuki stepped back slightly as she threw up her arms in excitement and went barreling off up the stone steps and into the building, obviously in search of her friends, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other for a second. And without saying anything went their own ways into the building.

"Now please remember." A calm, aged, male voice came from behind the large winged chair in the darkly kept office. A wrinkled, almost transparent, old hand could be seen resting on the chair's arm. There was nothing else in that room except for the desk that sat directly in the middle of the room and the man's chair, which faced the curtain, blocked windows. Even those let little light in, as what really rested behind them was all boarded up and only slight beams were breaking through.

"Yes, Master." Came a calm female voice from the area nearest the door.

"You only have until the 15th of March to come in contact with one of the Sohmas. And then, you must find a way to meet with Akito Sohma. This must all be completed within your one-month span, although you must also fulfill your concerts. That is the only income getting you to Japan and back." The chair swiveled around to look at her. The elderly man came into view. Every little bit of skin that was visible was practically translucent. He was so thin that the skin that had once clung to his face and body sagged tremendously, as if it were threatening to fall straight off the little bone and muscle there was to keep it attached. The worst part of it all was the man's eyes. The pupils were so dilated that they were basically holes. There was no iris, but only the whites of his eyes and his pupil, the pupil, which ran an inch in diameter. His eyelids only covered half of what could be seen.

The women's eyes met the old man's as if they were being brought in to the very depths of those cold eyes. Finally a small grin spread across the old man's faint lips.

"I trust you'll give them a fantastic show, Freija Boden." At that moment the door could be heard opening and someone walked in, took hold of the women's arm and exited into the pitch-dark hallway.

The two arrived at a door at the end of the hallway and opening it, allowed them entrance into another room about the size of a single elevator shaft. Then shutting the one behind them, they opened the next and were instantly blinded by the sun's afternoon rays. Parked in front of them was a black limo. The young man walked the women up to the door and opened it for her.

"You will be briefed on your way to the airport." The young man told her as she climbed into the limo. "Good luck, Aries. And may your stars be with you on your journey." Before the women could respond the door was shut and the vehicle was sent in motion. Looking around her, she found herself once again in a very dimly lit area. Soon enough she noticed the other figure, which sat opposite her nearest the driver's window.

The women nodded a greeting and the other finally spoke.

"As the Master told you. You have one month to complete your mission. You know the consequences of not making your flight back."

Freija nodded in response.

"You will be stationed ten miles outside of the Sohma Estate. Odds are upon your driving around the city and walking around you will run into one of the Juunishi. You are to confront them in the manner that is listed in your manual. Each member has his or her name listed and the zodiac spirit that embodies them and how you should deal with each. A headshot of each of them will be present so you can tell who is who, although you should be able to tell them apart from any old human."

Freija listened intently although her attention span was growing weak as instructions never entertained her, and besides, running full steam into something is far more interesting than going about it in a civil manner.

"You should also be aware of what you are to say when you finally come to meet Akito Sohma. If you have followed everything correctly to begin with you shouldn't have a problem persuading Akito to combine in our efforts."

"But what if something does happen? Doesn't one of them have the ability to erase memories?"

"Yes, Hatori Sohma, but you shouldn't have a problem with that. Our family has held knowledge of the Sohmas since we were all born. If they were to erase your memory of themselves, they would have to erase your entire memory, leaving behind a blank slate."

"And what if that does happen?"

"We will call upon Gemini's power and restore your memory. Let's not keep that as an option though. If something should happen, the latest you would be able to return would be after Taurus's time and by then Gemini would have fallen. Thus weaving your memories back together would prove to be most difficult."

"Right." Freija thought about the possibilities and thought it would be best to avoid that outcome as much as possible.

"You are not to offend Akito in anyway. This is our only chance to do this, and if we do not win him, it may not ever end."

"You are sure he will allow this to go on?"

"Our calculations indicate our success rate in this is 68.5."

"He's a human being. You're putting a percent on his choice? What are you thinking?"

"The better you act the better the outcome."

"Why pick me in the first place? Everyone in this family knows how hotheaded I am. Knowing me I'll burst into his quarters with my boots on and the answer will be 'no' before I even utter a word."

"You are re-birth." The man said vaguely and the remembrance of what the Master had told her many years ago came floating back to her.

"_You are re-birth. A New Year falls on you and only during your time can our spirits be re-born once more and entwine themselves together for another new start. Same thing goes for the eastern zodiac. The Sun is reborn in you as it starts its new circle."_

"Right." She said, her gaze falling to her feet.

Soon enough they had pulled into the special parking district of Logan Airport. The driver got out and grabbing her bags brought them to the turnstile. Returning to the door of the limousine he opened it and with umbrella in hand he rested it above the women's head as she climbed out of it. It had only just started to snow, which meant the flights were still taking off on schedule.

The other man followed her out the door and watched as she walked towards the entrance of the building. Snow began to catch in the young man's spiky black hair as the driver followed Freija to the door.

Turning she waved to the young man. "Thank you for seeing me off, Ophiuchus." She said with a grin.

The young man nodded his head in her direction. "May your stars be with you on your journey, Aries."

Back in the black office within the depths of the city, the old man sat starring at the small rays of light that floated into the room. His white hand moving through them, stirring the dust particles that could be seen in the air.

"And now begins the end."


End file.
